WAR OF THE WORLDS
by moonlightbear
Summary: WOTWTBirds crossover, ok the movie is the prequal to the series relatively..I have a theory of why Fermat and Onaha are not in the series and grandma is,why there are so many years till the offical take off the thunderbirds..read here to find out my thoer


WAR OF THE WORLD

by moonlightbear

summary; WaroftheWorldTBirds crossover, ok the movie is the prequal to the series relatively... I have a theory of why Fermat and Onaha are not in the series and grandma is, why there are so many years till the offical take off the thunderbirds... read here to find my Theory!

_author's notes: the ages ranges between the tracy boys in the movie still stands... Alan and Fermat are at wharton academey, everyone else is on tracy island, and john is on thunderbird five, and lady p and parker are at their estate in england. just so you know a few thing will change for the first episode of THE THUNDERBIRDS._

_--thunderbird five--_

"Hey dad," John replied.

"Hey there john, how's it going up there?"

"Relatively ok, some crazy lighting storms going on about, but its peaceful up here."

"What do you mean crazy? Think we'll be needed?"

"I don't believe you'll need to go but don't count anything out, dad. And the lighting is awefully weird you know, normal storms concise of lighting scattering in a relatively small area... wow..."

"What is it?"

"There's more... it's like it's spreading along the earth! Dad this isn't normal!" Static starting to interfere with the comunications.

"John! what is it!"

"Dad -- I -- ITS -- Coming---------------"

_--wharton academey--_

Alan was awaken by the wind out side his window. It was whistling loudly as it passed and it was so strong that it felt as if the building was moving. Suddenly fully awake Alan got up and noticed Fermat sitting on his own bed, together the two friends looked out the window. It was weird, thats all Alan remembered thinking at the time, it was weird. Clouds covered the dark sky, except in one small spot; and by the paper that was carried away by the wind, it looked as if thats where the wind was going. Like that one patch of clear sky was a vortex sucking the wind away... it was scary... and then the wind died down; suddenly it was all gone...and then they JUMPed a mile high as suddenly there was a flash of light. And another. And another. Lighting. Flashed. Over. And over. In the. Same. Spot.

KNOCK, KNOCK they jumped again hearing that, wow were they jumpy... the person that knock stuck there head in and said, "Come on everyone going outside! Ten times the better view, come on hurry!" Alan and Fermat followed the boy outside as was everyone else in the building, thank god for only being on the second floor! As they reach the door leading outside, the last of the lighting had stopped and everyone was talking and whispering.

"All in one spot, thats crazy!"

"24 times"

"No, it was 26!"

"Yeah 26"

"I thought lighting never struck the same spot twice, none the less 26 times!"

"What was that!"

"Hey I felt something!"

"Hey why isn't my watch working?"

"My flashlight went out during the lighting!"

"Look the trees are moving!"

"What!" Everyone was looking at the forest on the egde of the school, it was where the lighting kept striking; although thats done, now something else was going on. The ground shook with force, beyond anything you can think of, but before their minds made full attention to that, something else came to their ears.

"WHAT'S THE NOISE!" Someone screamed over the unbearable noise that filled the air. Alan knew that noise, being around large aircrafts most his life, he most definetly knew what that noise was. AS he looked up and behind him he saw the full size commerical airplane heading straight towards the school and forest. Many others saw this too and made a run for it, him and Fermat in the middle of it. It looked as if the craft would miss the school buildings, but it didn't, it hit the top of Alan dormroom building sending bricks and more crashing to the ground. The plane crashed completely in the forest, near where the lighting had struck.

---end chapter one---

_author's notes: orinally this was going to be a oneshot, but as you can see it's now chapters... I NEED SERIOUS FEED BACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK! PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!_


End file.
